Total Crazy Island
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: La competencia vuelve a empezar, junto con nuevas rivalidades y sobre todo locuras. Podrá Chris soportar a esta gente con la que jamás había lidiado durante sus tres años en ese trabajo? No se aceptan más participantes
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Total Crazy Island**

**Cartoon: Total Drama Island**

**Summary: La competencia vuelve a empezar, junto con nuevas rivalidades y sobre todo locuras. Podrá Chris soportar a esta gente con la que jamás había lidiado durante sus tres años en ese trabajo?**

**Escritora: Las tres pero sobre todo Karin**

* * *

Karin: Ale ale, moviendo la cadera (8) -bailando junto a Louis-

Louis: Ale ale, moviendo la cadera (8)

Ren: Anda ya a controlarse!

Ruki: Debemos empezar rápido o nos correrán -desesperada-

Armand: Pero yo soy inocente! -John le apunta con unas pistolas-

John: A mi no me engañas! tu niño malo, la has matado, era la más joven, pobre Fai

Fai: Hey! Aquí estoy! Vivita y coleando! -desde el fondo-

John: Todavía escucho su voz TToTT

Fai: Que aquí estoy! -a lo lejos-

John: Yo la amaba! TToTT

Todos: Pedofilo! -lanzando ligas a John-

Andrea: Es hora de dar las bellas instrucciones!

Kim: Hey tu! si tu! no, no tu vecino que te espía por las noches, tu! el que esta leyendo esto! quieres participar en esta nueva Isla del Drama? pues solo llena este formulario

Jay: Tu nombre:

Raymund: Tu sobrenombre bien sensual:

Alicia: Preferencia sexual:

Emily: Talentos Habilidades y Fortalezas:

Ruki: Debilidades:

Ren: Miedos o Fobias:

Louis: Personalidad:

Karin: Apariencia:

Fai: Gustos:

Armand: Disgustos:

John: Amistades (como les agradarían)

Kim: Rivalidades (gente que no les agraden)

Andrea: Vestimenta:

Armand: Información personal (opcional)

Karin: Y eso es todo

Fai: Esperamos que participen

Ruki: No se preocupen, intentaremos evitar ese lado sangriento de nosotras, porque por alguna razón siempre terminamos escribiendo algo sangriento o terrorífico

Armand: El cupo mínimo es de ocho participantes y el cupo máximo es de veinte

Alicia: Están pidiendo mucho

Ruki: Que dijiste? -la mira amenazadora-

Alicia: Nada

Raymund: Sean bienvenidos de participar


	2. Aviso importante

**Aviso:**

**Cambiaremos el cupo limitado a 15 porque sino no podremos poner a nuestros amigos que actuarán como OC's para ser sus rivalidades**


	3. Chapter 3: Presentaciones!

**Título: Total Crazy Island**

**Cartoon: Total Drama Island**

**Summary: La competencia vuelve a empezar, junto con nuevas rivalidades y sobre todo locuras. Podrá Chris soportar a esta gente con la que jamás había lidiado durante sus tres años en ese trabajo?**

**Escritora: Las tres pero sobre todo Karin**

**N/A: Para dar emoción a las rivalidades, meteremos algunos de los nuestros, que son: John, Armand, Andrea, Kim y Alice, meteremos a otros dos pero no serán rivales y son Ren y Louis**

**El cupo solo dio a 10 personas... me canse de esperar! soy impaciente... si no lograron entrar... no es mi problema, ya quería sacar este documento... me ocupaba espacio**

* * *

Se escucha música épica y de aventura y de la nada de un helicóptero baja Chris sonriendo y pisa en el escenario frente a una cámara

Chris: Hoy comienza una nueva temporada de Isla del Drama! y como su anfitrión estaré yo! El anfitrión más amado de Canada, Chris Mclane -llega de la nada una carta a la mano de Chris- pero que es esto? -la abre y la lee- no, no lo acepto -la rompe- y bueno... Comenzamos!

Llega el barco pesquero viejo de siempre junto con varias personas

Chris: Es la hora de presentar a los participantes, la primera es 'La Genio Griega' Adriana "Perfesone" Mark

La cámara se dirige al bote

Baja del bote y sube al muelle una chica de cabello castaño largo, ojos verdes, alta, un poco morena, con los ojos, los labios y las uñas pintados de color morado y viste un vestido morado con patas negras, botas converce, cintillo morado y guantes largos sin dedos negros

Adriana: Ho-Hola -saluda tímida a la cámara-

Chris: La siguiente es- -es interrumpido por un avión de papel que le pega atrás, lo toma y lo abre- ya dije que no! no necesito co-anfitrión

Llega un chico azabache con las puntas rojas, y un fleco emo del lado derecho y ropa casi emo

Ren: Pues te aguantas -la cámara lo mira- mi nombre es Ren y yo seré el- -es interrumpido por Chris que lo empuja fuera del escenario tirándolo al agua sin que la cámara lo captará-

Chris: Yo solo puedo, el siguiente es 'El Terrorista' Nail Assad

Llega un chico moreno, cabello negro despeinado y ojos marrones, con una barba razurada en el rostro, alto y atletico viste una chaqueta verde remangada, una playera celeste de manga larga, unos jeans azules y unos tenis marrones

Nail: Hola -saluda a la cámara- No me digas El Terrorista por favor -mira a Chris-

Chris: Ok, el siguiente es

Ren: Yo! no seré co-anfitrión, pero participaré! -desde el agua molesto-

Chris: Ok, el siguiente es 'El Sanguinario' Jason "Ren" Williams

Llega un azabache con las puntas rojas y lizo con un fleco estilo emo del lado izquierdo, ojos amatistas, piel un poco pálida, no en exceso, delgado pero fuerte, estatura de 1.73, viste una chaqueta negra con dos bolsas delanteras (en una lleva unas tijeras afiladas), camisa blanca, pantalones ajustados negro con cadenas plateadas y cinturón con estopelores plateados y negros y converse negros

Jason: Hola -su actitud cambia a una seria y algo fría-

Chris: A que clase de gente me han mandado? La siguiente es 'Meteoro Azul' Summer

Llega una chica de piel blanca, ojos profundamente azules, cabello negro ondeado hasta media espalda, estatura y peso promedio vistiendo una camiseta negra, rasgada en las mangas, un collar con un diamante azul brillante, unas leggins negras con un cinturón azul , unas ballerinas negras con brillos azules

Summer: Hola -saluda a la cámara cordialmente-

Chris: La siguiente es 'Flor Esmeralda' Andrea Johnson

Llega una chica rubia con un flequillo en la frente y rizado hasta las costillas, blanca, ojos esmeraldas, delgada y tamaño promedio vistiendo una camisa verde militar, unos pantalones ajustados azul oscuro, unas zapatillas negras

Andrea: Hmph -ignora la cámara y simplemente se va a sentar a donde estaban los demás-

Chris: La siguiente es 'La Alegre' Mariel

Llega una chica de cabello largo de color rojizo, tiene un pequeño frequillo que le cubre una parte del ojo izquierdo, ojos de color cafe, de tamaño mediana vistiendo una capucha color negro entre abierta con una playera de color verde, unos jeans azules y unos tenis blancos

Mariel: Hola -sonríe a la cámara-

Chris: La siguiente es 'La Tímida' Trisha

Llega una chica de pelo color naranja, tez mas o menos blanca pero no palida, de apariencia angelical, mediana, ojos azules cristal vistiendo una chaqueta/sweter azul entre abierta con una camisa color blanco, pantalones jeans negros con unas zapatillas negras

Trisha: Ho-hola -sonríe tímida a la cámara

Chris: El siguiente es 'Lighting' Armand Dogrenberg

Llega un chico azabache con un fleco que le tapa un poco el ojo derecho, ojos marrones, piel blanca, delgado y alto, vistiendo una sudadera blanca, una camisa gris, unos pantalones negros y tenis negros

Armand: A mi nadie me vencerá -mira a la cámara con odio y arrogancia-

Chris: La que sigue es 'England' Gwendolyn Locke

Llega una chica de estatura promedio, de piel palida y delgada, el cabello largo y lacio rubio hasta la cadera con un fleco del lado derecho, que recoje con un broche verde oliva, y ojos del mismo tono que el broche, vistiendo una musculosa blanca, una falda tableada negra con cadenas y botas hasta la rodilla con un poco de tacón, una bufanda verde musgo enrollada en el cuello, brazaletes de oro en cada muñeca y un collar con un dije de gato.

Gwen: Hola -saluda la cámara-

Chris: La que sigue es 'Aoi' Liliane

Llega una chica que tiene cabello castaño largo amarrado en dos colitas, los ojos azules verdosos, la piel blanca y viste con unos pantalones pegados en un bolsillo lleva una navaja, con un abrigo negro con blanco y unas botas rojas.

Liliane: -saluda con la mano y va a donde los demás

Chris: La siguiente es 'La Rosa Negra' Grabrielle Black

Llega una chica con cabello rubio platinado colocho y algo esponjado, alta, ojos verdes, piel crema que viste una licra negra, botas negras y un vestido verde botella

Gabrielle: Hola -sonríe a la cámara dulcemente-

Chris: El siguiente es 'Wolf' Louis Rice

Llega un chico castaño lizo con las puntas negras, con un fleco que le tapa un poco el ojo derecho con las puntas negras, ojos ámbar, de piel blanca, de estatura promedio, delgado, que viste una blusa blanca con una corbata a cuadros negro con rojo, un pantalón negro ajustado, con cadenas y botas estilo dark negras

Louis: -no dice nada ni voltea a la cámara y se va-

Chris: El siguiente es 'Ojo de águila' John Hopkins

Llega un chico pelirrojo, ojos esmeralda, blanco y de estatura promedio, delgado, viste una blusa azul a cuadros con blanco abierta arriba de una remera azul oscuro, unos jeans grises y unos tenis blancos

John: Hmph -se va a sentar sin mirar a la cámara-

Chris: La siguiente es 'Topacio' Kim Butcher

Llega una chica de cabello largo castaño oscuro con un flequillo en la frente, ojos topacio, piel blanca, un poco baja, delgada, viste una camisa blanca, una falda azul oscuro, unos mallones negros, y zapatos negros

Kim: Hola -sonríe engreída a la cámara-

Chris: La siguiente es 'Wonderland' Alice Carroll

Llega una chica castaña largo y lizo con un fleco que le tapa por arriba del ojo derecho, ojos cafés un poco claros, viste una camisa roja, unos shorts negros, unas calcetas a rayas negro con blanco y unos converse negros

Alice: Hola -sonríe dulce a la cámara-

Chris: La siguiente es 'Robina' Mily Hood

Llega una chica de cabello negro corto con una mecha blanca, alta, palida, ojos azules, labios rojizos y sombra de ojos negro vistiendo capa roja, jean negro, botas rojas, cinturon plateado, polera a cuadros manga corta y abajo una polera manga larga negra

Mily: Ho-Hola y por-favor no m-me di-diga Robina -tímida mirando a la cámara-

Chris: Okaay... si no les gusta que los llamen de esa manera... para que mandan los documentos con ese nombre?! -desesperado- ejem.. la siguiente es 'La Chica Guerrera' Hayley Blackstone

Llega una chica de estatura normal… o tal vezun poco baja de estatura, cabello castaño suelto y lacio, que le llega un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos color miel, de piel clara sin llegar a ser muy palida, tiene pecas sobre todo en las mejillas y nariz que viste un pantalón deportivo negro desgastado que le queda un poco grande, una blusa de manga corta azul oscura, tenis azules y unos guantes negros

Hayley: Hola

Chris: Y parece que esos son todos! Serán divididos en los siguiente equipos

Los Asesinos Misteriosos

Adriana

Nail

Jason

Summer

Andrea

Mariel

Trisha

Armand

Los Asesinos Locos

Adriana

Nail

Jason

Summer

Andrea

Mariel

Trisha

Armand

Chris: Por ciertas razones en un equipo serán 9 y en otro 8. Es todo. Nos vemos la próxima semana

* * *

**Les daremos un poco de información de nuestros amigos**

**Ren: En realidad se llama Jason pero le decimos Ren, y es medio sanguinario, sádico y pervertido**

**Armand: Su verdadero nombre es Armando, pero como se parece al del libro de Crónicas Vampíricas le llamamos Armand, y es muy rápido**

**Kim: Le llamamos topacio por sus ojos**

**Andrea: Algunos le llaman Flor Esmeralda por sus ojos y le gustan mucho las flores**

**Louis: (Se pronuncia Luis) Le llamamos Wolf porque aveces es como un lobo solitario, aunque no le gusta que le llamen así, es como decirle anti-social**

**John: Por que Ojos de águila? le encantan esos animales! su padre trabaja en un zoológico en esa área**

**Alice: Se llama Alicia, su madre le puso así porque le encantan los libros de Alicia de Lewis Carroll (por eso se me antojo ponerle el apellido Carroll) y le llamamos Wonderland por su nombre**

**Así se llaman nuestros amigos, solo les cambiamos los apellidos**


	4. Los Equipos

Los Asesinos Misteriosos

Adriana

Nail

Jason

Summer

Andrea

Mariel

Trisha

Armand

Los Asesinos Locos

Gwendolyn

Liliane

Gabrielle

Louis

John

Kim

Alice

Mily

Hayley

Karin: Gracias por corregirme maite453 c:


End file.
